


Afterparty

by markleelover



Series: Markhyuck High School [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Donghyuck is beautiful as always, Donghyuck plays basketball, Kissing, M/M, Mark looks hot while he's driving, Underage Drinking, Vaping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 18:14:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19873927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markleelover/pseuds/markleelover
Summary: Mark doesn’t usually like being the center of attention, can feel nerves bubbling up in his stomach already, but he’s slightly drunk and Donghyuck is so close and warm and beautiful, and if he’ll just suck it up and accept the dare, then Donghyuck will be kissing him soon.





	Afterparty

Mark, Jeno, and Renjun slip into the gymnasium as the players warming up exit the court, crowding around their benches and getting last instructions from their coaches. Mark leads them up the bleachers to a spot in the packed student section. This game was the section final. If they won, they’d qualify for the state championship. Or so Mark had been told by Donghyuck. He doesn’t pretend to understand the complicated bracket systems.

Mark takes off his jacket, trying not to knock elbows with the girl next to him. He wishes that they could’ve gotten there earlier, but Jeno had soccer practice and he’d had a student council fundraiser to run. 

They all get to their feet as the announcer begins introducing players from the visiting team, met with polite applause. As soon as the announcer has finished, the gymnasium falls dark, spotlights circling the floor. Cheers explode from the student section, anticipating the introduction of their school’s players. Mark claps along, not quite understanding the hype but enjoying the energy circulating the gym. 

“Please welcome your players from Lincoln High School!” The announcer says. The double doors connecting the school to the gymnasium burst open, fog spilling out and over the gym floor. The spotlights are tinted red to match their school colors. Players come running out of the doors, waving at the audience, and lining up facing the doors. Mark claps, stomach turning over as he waits for the 5 players still absent from the court.

“And now,” the announcer says, building up the tension, “your starting line-up. Number 10, forward, senior captain Na Jaemin!”

Jaemin appears from out of the fog, jogging leisurely toward his teammates with a brilliant smile on his face. Mark has to admit that he looks good, strong arms visible in the sleeveless jersey, white teeth shining in the dark gymnasium. A wink thrown at the audience garners screams from the girls and a choking noise from Jeno. Mark grins at his friend, patting him on the back. Jaemin high-fives the other players on the team before taking his place at the end of the line. 

“Number 22, forward, junior Park Jisung!”

Mark smiles as Jisung emerges from the doors. He doesn’t ooze confidence the way Jaemin does, but he’s charming in his own way. He gives the crowd a shy smile and wave. Jaemin pulls Jisung into a hug, clapping his friend on the back and whispering words of encouragement to calm Jisung’s nerves.

“Number 3, center, senior Wong Yukhei!”

Yukhei practically explodes from the doors. He’s the tallest person on their team and the most energetic. He flexes in front of the student section, motioning for them to cheer louder. He takes his place in the line, slinging an arm around Jisung’s shoulders.

“Number 18, shooting guard, junior Zhong Chenle!”

Chenle comes out of the doors to thunderous applause. The crowd knows him well after multiple games with miracle 3-point shots to put the team back into the game. He jumps in the air, mimicking taking a shot. He grins as the audience cheers louder. He puts on an act of arrogance, but his pale skin makes his blush obvious. Chenle does his special handshake with Jisung, and Yukhei ruffles his blond hair. 

“And finally,” butterflies explode in Mark’s stomach. He gets on his tiptoes to see better over the heads in front of him. “Number 1, point guard, senior captain Lee Donghyuck!”

Donghyuck jogs leisurely from the cloud of fog, and Mark’s heart seizes. He’d tried to prepare himself, he really had, but something about the contrast of Donghyuck’s tanned skin with his red jersey and white shoes gets Mark every damn time. Donghyuck smiles charmingly, blowing a kiss to the student section and melting hearts. Mark knows better, though, has seen the way Donghyuck will throw elbows and hip checks when he’s frustrated, gaze hard with determination, the way he’ll talk back to the ref after an unfair call. He can be ferocious when he wants to be. 

Donghyuck takes his place next to Chenle, eyes searching the student section. Mark wants to wave his arms and shout, “here, I’m here,” but the cheering has died down and the national anthem is about to begin. Mark dutifully places his hand over his heart. He keeps his eyes fixed on Donghyuck, not wanting to miss it if the boy manages to find him among the hundreds of people. Donghyuck looks tense, his eyebrows furrowed and his hand fidgeting at his side betraying his nervousness. 

It’s a stark contrast from the way he’d looked this morning. Mark had been woken up by the sun coming in through his window and the birds chirping. He’d laid there for a time, eyes closed and enjoying the feeling of a lazy Saturday morning. Donghyuck’s sweet scent had clouded his senses, his skin soft where Mark’s fingertips grazed it. Mark had to shift Donghyuck off of him to get out of bed when his bladder began to protest. Donghyuck woke with a confused noise, eyes fixing onto Mark’s. Mark was so grateful that Donghyuck was willing to share this vulnerable version of himself where his emotions were displayed so openly. Donghyuck looked so beautiful that Mark couldn’t resist leaning in to press a kiss to his lips, despite their bad breath and Mark’s glasses sliding down his nose. 

Just as the anthem is ending, Donghyuck’s eyes land on Mark. The tension seeps from his body, shoulders relaxing, and a beautiful smile gracing his features. Mark gives him a small wave, trying to send him encouraging thoughts. Donghyuck shoots him a bright smile, before snapping back to attention as the teams shake hands and return to their benches.

Mark can’t believe how nervous he feels. Donghyuck wants to win so badly, Mark knows how devastated he will be if they don’t. He knows that Donghyuck will instantly blame himself, as captain. 

The teams take the court, Lucas squaring up with the other team’s center for the jump ball. The ref blows the whistle, and the game begins. 

Mark doesn’t even like sports that much, but he has to admit that the game is captivating to watch. Both teams are highly skilled and the score remains tight until late into the second half. The other team begins to build a lead, but Mark can see determination in Donghyuck’s actions. He watches Donghyuck move down the court with the ball. He dribbles with such ease that the ball seems to be magnetized to his hand. He shouts to his teammates, coordinating the plays. While some athletes just have sheer athleticism, Donghyuck also has intelligence on his side, which makes him an excellent point guard. 

Mark watches as the ball is passed to Jisung, to Jaemin, to Donghyuck. Donghyuck fakes to the right and then dribbles to the left of his defender. The player grips Donghyuck’s arm as he brushes past, and Donghyuck is jerked backward. He lands hard on the ground. Fans jump to their feet, booing at the obvious foul. Mark’s breath catches in his throat, watching nervously as Donghyuck picks himself up. Mark takes a relieved breath as he realizes that Donghyuck doesn’t seem to be injured. Thankfully, the referee called the foul and Donghyuck is awarded two free throws. Donghyuck’s eyes are hard, but he has a satisfied grin on his face. Mark imagines he’s happy that he’d managed to draw the foul. 

Mark sits on the edge of his seat, anxiety eating away at his stomach as he watches Donghyuck prepare. If he makes both of his shots, the game would be tied. A hush falls over the crowd as Donghyuck dribbles the ball at his feet once, twice, three times, before shooting. He makes it. Mark smiles brightly, clapping, watching as Donghyuck high-fives his teammates. He still has a second one to make, though. Mark laces his fingers together tightly. This is what Donghyuck practices for, these important moments. He shoots, and-

Makes it. Mark’s instantly out of his seat, cheering loudly. He’s joined by several other students. Donghyuck makes eye contact with him, blows a kiss. Mark sits back down, cheeks considerably pinker than they had been.

After the momentum from Donghyuck’s free throws, their team starts to gain a lead. The whole team seems to be performing at their best. Yukhei and Jaemin win nearly every rebound, Chenle and Jisung make their shots, Donghyuck’s passes are accurate. With 30 seconds left on the clock, it’s clear that they’ve won. Jisung is fouled and is awarded 2 free throws, which he sinks easily. He has a massive grin on his face as he high-fives his teammates. 

At the buzzer, the student section erupts in cheers. Mark hugs Jeno and Renjun, overjoyed for Donghyuck. The team celebrates and shakes hands with the other team, before waving to the crowd and filing into the locker room. 

Mark, Renjun, and Jeno chat excitedly as they file out of the bleachers. 

“Are you guys coming to the party at Chenle’s tonight?” Renjun asks. The party had been tentative, only on if the team won. Chenle had also been trying to keep it a bit more private, only for the basketball team and their friends.

“Yeah,” Jeno nods. “I got the invite from Jaemin,” he says, looking pleased but shy.

“Ooh,” Renjun says with a grin. Jeno nudges him with his shoulder with a good-natured smile. “Mark?”

“Mhm,” Mark nods. “Hyuck told me about it a few days ago.”

“Of course,” Jeno says. “Who invited you, Jun?”

“Well…” Renjun trails off, looking at his shoes. Jeno tugs impatiently at his hand. 

“Who?” Renjun shakes him off exasperatedly.

“Wong Yukhei.” Mark raises his eyebrows and Jeno gasps. “It was just yesterday during class, don’t freak out.”

“Do you like him?” Mark asks, keeping his voice low.

“He’s not the worst-looking person I’ve ever seen,” Renjun can’t keep the smile off of his face.

Jeno gives a low whistle. “Pretty big compliment coming from you, Jun.”

They wait for a few minutes by the doors of the locker rooms for Jaemin and Donghyuck. The boys emerge eventually, showered and changed into their team hoodies. Donghyuck finds him where he leans against the wall with Jeno and Renjun and makes a beeline. The rest of the people in the room fade away as Donghyuck nears. He’s breathtaking like this, glowing with happiness, cheeks pink from the heat of the shower and hair damp around his face. Mark pushes off of the wall as he gets closer. Soon enough, Donghyuck’s arms are thrown around Mark’s shoulders as he hugs him tightly. Mark wraps his arms around Donghyuck’s waist and buries his nose into Donghyuck’s neck. He smells like lavender body wash and fruity shampoo. Donghyuck kisses him on the cheek as he pulls away.

“You did so well,” Mark says, smiling at his boyfriend. “I’m so happy for you.” At this, Donghyuck’s smile stretches even wider. 

“Thank you,” he whispers. He laces their fingers together discreetly and leans into Mark’s side.

“Mark, you driving?” Jaemin says. Jeno is at his side, eyes crinkled in a smile. Mark notices Jaemin’s hand on his hip and gives Jeno a teasing grin. 

“Sure,” he shrugs, digs his keys out of his pocket.

“Shotgun!” Donghyuck calls. Renjun rolls his eyes. 

“Duh. As if Mark would have you anywhere else.” Mark blushes at this, but he can’t deny it.

“Hey,” Yukhei has his bag slung over his shoulder, hands in the pocket of his hoodie. He approaches their group from behind Renjun, who has to tilt his head up to look at the boy. “Is it cool if I catch a ride to the party with one of you guys?”

Mark locks eyes with Renjun, who nods slightly. 

“Of course,” Mark says.

“Let’s go!” Jaemin whoops, tugging Jeno in the direction of the doors. Jeno laughs and lets himself be pulled. Renjun and Yukhei follow the rowdy pair, talking quietly. Donghyuck walks alongside Mark and they chat about the game. 

“That one foul was nasty,” Mark says, scrunching his nose. 

“I know right! I can’t believe he did that right in front of the ref,” Donghyuck laughs. As they step outside, the cool autumn breeze is relieving after being cramped in a gymnasium with so many other people for so long.

“I was worried that you got hurt. You could have like hit your head on the floor or something,” Mark says. Donghyuck squeezes his hand.

“Aww, Markie, you were scared for me?” Donghyuck coos. His eyes glimmer in the light of the streetlamp. Pretty, Mark thinks.

“Hey lovebirds, unlock the car!” Jeno calls. Mark snaps out of his daze reluctantly.

“Patience,” he mutters. He unlocks the doors of the black SUV. Jeno and Jaemin climb into the third row of seats. It’s a decent-sized vehicle, but Mark imagines that it’s still cramped for two long-legged teenage boys. Yukhei and Renjun get into the back seat and Donghyuck clambers into the passenger seat, true to his word.

“I’m hungry,” Donghyuck complains.

“Same,” Jaemin pipes up.

“I could eat,” Jeno agrees. 

Mark glances at the time. “And Chenle probably doesn’t want us at his house yet.”

They unanimously agree on a popular diner in the heart of their town. Donghyuck connects his phone to the bluetooth as they pull out of the parking lot.

“Song requests?” He calls.

The ride to the diner is loud and chaotic. Donghyuck, Jeno, and Jaemin sing along to the music, horribly off-key. Renjun, the only one who can actually sing, refuses to until Yukhei begs him. Mark just tries not to crash or get pulled over. He hopes that no one notices Donghyuck’s hand, warm on his arm, almost the whole way there. He doesn’t want them to get the reputation as a gross, too-much-PDA type of couple.

They pile into a booth, 3 on each side. Mark and Donghyuck agree to split up for the sake of their friends’ budding romances. It’s not too bad, though, because now he gets to see Donghyuck’s face, watch his reactions. Their waitress looks like she could be someone’s grandma. She praises the boys on their win and takes their orders while calling them all “honey” or “dear.”

Conversation flows easily at the table. Mark gets to know Jaemin and Yukhei much better, but it’s sometimes difficult to concentrate on the conversation when Donghyuck stares him down, a straw between his lips.

It’s close to half an hour after the start time of the party when they finally leave the restaurant. Chenle’s house is large and private, surrounded by woods. His parents are often gone on business trips, which makes it a popular party destination. When they pull up, the music is already blaring loud enough that they can hear it from the street. Mark can tell how excited Donghyuck is. He tends to like parties a lot more than Mark, lives for the loud music and socialization. Mark is happy just to stick to Donghyuck’s side and watch him thrive. 

Donghyuck pulls them through the door and in the direction of the kitchen and attached bar. They get drinks, Donghyuck mixing his with more juice than Mark, who can hold his alcohol a lot better. Donghyuck doesn’t really feel like throwing up on Chenle’s parents’ luxurious carpet. They decide to head away from the loud music and dancing bodies, toward the couches where people are talking and playing games. 

Mark sits in an armchair and Donghyuck joins him, sitting sideways in the chair, half on his lap, legs dangling over the side. His weight is warm and comfortable on Mark’s legs. Donghyuck instantly joins in the conversation. Mark listens as he sips his drink and enjoys the feeling of his head growing increasingly floaty. The skin just above Donghyuck’s knee is so soft that he can’t resist resting his hand there. Donghyuck hums happily at the feeling, scooting closer to Mark. 

“Hey, Mark,” Mark glances down at the floor where Jisung is sprawled out by the fireplace. Chenle is whining at his side, obviously drunk. “Want this? Chenle’s had too much already,” Jisung offers him a half-full cup. Mark trusts Jisung, and besides, he’d seen Chenle drinking from the cup moments earlier. 

“Sure,” Mark takes the cup from Jisung, taking a sip. It’s strong, and he tries not to cough as the liquid goes down, warms his stomach, burns his mouth. 

“Wanna share?” Donghyuck complains, grabbing the cup from Mark’s hand. 

“Careful, babe, it’s strong,” Mark says, laughing when Donghyuck’s face scrunches up at the taste. 

“Ugh,” Donghyuck wipes his mouth and chugs the rest of Mark’s water that he’d grabbed from the kitchen. “Disgusting.” Mark just laughs and shakes his head.  
Somehow they get roped into a game of truth or dare. Jisung dares Donghyuck to take a shot. Donghyuck groans, but he’s never been one to back down from a dare. Jaemin and Jeno kiss at Hyuck’s request. With how drunk both boys are it’s messy but still cute. Mark tries to stifle a laugh into Donghyuck’s shoulder as Chenle’s dared to take a hit from someone’s juul and coughs it up almost immediately. Chenle glares at Mark and tosses the juul into his lap.

“I dare you to shotgun this with Hyuck,” he says, earning an obnoxious ooh from the group. Mark doesn’t usually like being the center of attention, can feel nerves bubbling up in his stomach already, but he’s slightly drunk and Donghyuck is so close and warm and beautiful, and if he’ll just suck it up and accept the dare, then Donghyuck will be kissing him soon. 

He raises an eyebrow at Donghyuck, whose lips quirk up at the sides. Mark moves his hand from Donghyuck’s leg to his waist, pulling him closer. Mark doesn’t vape, but he’s been dragged to enough parties that it isn’t completely foreign to him either. He places the juul between his lips and takes a long hit, breathing the vapor into his lungs. It tickles the back of his throat but he can handle it. Donghyuck leans forward, parting his lips slightly. Mark meets him in the middle, pressing his lips against Donghyuck’s and exhaling the smoke into his mouth at the same time as Donghyuck inhales. Donghyuck breaks the kiss to blow the smoke into the air. 

Mark opens his eyes in time to see the remaining white vapor escaping the corners of Donghyuck’s mouth as he laughs, probably getting an instant headrush. Breathtaking. Maybe if Mark were sober he’d stop himself, care about the eyes watching them, but he’s drunk way too much to care and Donghyuck’s lips are more addicting than nicotine. He leans back in to kiss Donghyuck again, threading his fingers into his hair. Donghyuck grabs Mark’s shirt to stabilize himself as he kisses back, gasping into Mark’s mouth in surprise. Donghyuck tastes like alcohol and mint from the juul when Mark licks into his mouth and it’s a nice combination, at least to Mark’s muddled brain. 

“Okay, okay, okay!” Jaemin says loudly, crossing the circle to tug on the back of Donghyuck’s shirt and break them apart. 

Chenle is looking at them with disgust. “You two are gross.”

“Yeah, get a room, please?” Renjun chimes in from the couch to the left of them. Yukhei takes a hit of the juul that had fallen from Mark’s fingers and gives him a mischievous smile that indicates he doesn’t really care about the PDA.

“Maybe we will,” Donghyuck says, hopping off of the chair with an indignant huff. Mark takes his outstretched hands and allows himself to be pulled off of the chair. Donghyuck giggles and wraps a warm hand around Mark’s thin wrist, tugging him out of the living room. Mark feels eyes on his back as they leave, but he doesn’t mind.

Once their friends can no longer see them, Donghyuck stops, turning to Mark. 

“Let’s dance,” he says, eyes bright. He steps back, attempting to pull Mark toward where the music is loudest. 

“Really?” Mark groans. Dancing with Hyuck is fun, but Mark always feels awkward. However, Donghyuck gives him puppy eyes and pouts, and he’s won over. “Fine, but wait.” Mark stops in the kitchen to take another shot, hoping that it will take the last of his inhibitions. He blinks away the burn and gives Donghyuck a smile. “Now I’m ready.” Donghyuck gives him an exasperated look.

“Drama queen,” he says, before walking off toward the dancing crowd. He gives Mark a look over his shoulder, eyes beckoning. Are you joining me, or what? And, of course Mark is. How could he not?

While Mark is reluctant to let loose on the dance floor, Donghyuck has no problem with it. He sings along to the song, jumping and dancing and looking like he’s having the time of his life. His energy is infectious and soon Mark is joining him. They dance with the alcohol clouding their minds, laughing together at their stupid dance moves.

After a few upbeat songs a slower, more sensual song comes on. Donghyuck leans onto the older boy in order to catch his breath, exhaling warm air against Mark’s collarbones. Once Donghyuck has recovered, his attitude seems to change to match the song. He lays light kisses up Mark’s throat to his jawline, arms coming up to link behind Mark’s neck. Mark’s hands automatically find their way to the familiar curves of Donghyuck’s waist. 

Mark often thinks about how unfairly perfect Donghyuck is. Sure, he’s not the best at math, but that’s hardly a flaw in most people’s eyes. He can play basically any sport, gets good grades, his personality is magnetic, and he’s visually flawless (in Mark’s eyes). And, on top of all of those things, he knows how to move his body. 

Donghyuck’s hips sway to the beat of the song, bringing their bodies together in tantalizing brushes. It sends electricity sparking down Mark’s spine, sweat gathering on his neck. Their foreheads press together, lips mere inches apart. Mark’s eyes lock in on Donghyuck’s lips. He could close the distance if he wanted to, it would be so easy. Donghyuck’s lips would be warm against his, plush and soft, everything Mark dreams about, everything he desires when they’re apart and what he finally gets to savor when they’re alone together.

Mark gasps as feelings overrun his filter, taking half a step back from Donghyuck. The younger boy immediately halts his movements, puts a hand on Mark’s shoulder to help him steady himself.

“What’s wrong? Mark?”

“Let’s go, a room,” Mark pants. He lets Donghyuck guide them past the crowd, down a hallway, and then down another. Donghyuck finds them a room with an open door, which hopefully means that it’s unoccupied. They step inside and Mark locks the door behind them with a click. He figures that they’re in a guest bedroom, the room perfectly clean and the decorations plain. The bed has a white, poofy comforter that looks heavenly. Moonlight filters through the blinds and onto the plush carpet. 

The noise of the party is hushed, but Mark can still feel music reverberating through the floor and walls. He finds a lamp on a bedside table, flooding the room with a warm yellow light. It’s enough that he can see Donghyuck clearly, but it’s not too bright.

Donghyuck drapes his arms around Mark’s neck. He’s sweaty and disheveled from dancing, but gorgeous nonetheless. 

“What happened? Are you okay?” Eyes like molten gold bore into Mark’s. 

“Yeah, I’m okay now,” Mark brushes the hair out of his eyes that Donghyuck hadn’t bothered to fix, straightening his bangs.

“Good,” Donghyuck breathes. He suddenly bursts into giggles, covering his mouth with a hand. “Fuck, I’m drunk.”

Mark laughs and Donghyuck’s eyes follow the curve of Mark’s lips hungrily. His own lips part, pouty and expressive. Suddenly, Mark’s can’t wait any longer.

In a swift motion, he grabs behind Donghyuck’s knees and upsets his balance so that Donghyuck falls backward onto the bed. The thick comforter cushions him easily. Mark is quick to climb on the bed after him, straddling Donghyuck’s hips. The boy’s light brown hair is spread around his head like a halo. His eyelashes are long and curled, perfectly framing wide eyes that stare up at Mark.

“Now I see,” he says. His hands reach up, tangling in Mark’s dark hair, tugging at the strands to get Mark to move closer. “You just wanted to get me alone.”

“And so what if I did?” Mark lets himself fall onto Donghyuck, the lengths of their bodies pressing together. The rub of their groins has Donghyuck’s moaning softly.

“Mark,” he whimpers, “kiss me.” Mark feels like teasing, hovering with his lips so close to Donghyuck’s but not quite touching. Donghyuck whines, shifting on the bed and trying to arch closer to Mark. Eventually, he relents, sealing their lips together in a messy kiss. Donghyuck gasps when Mark’s hands slide underneath his hoodie. Mark takes the opportunity to push his tongue into Donghyuck’s mouth. Donghyuck’s skin is hot and clammy under Mark’s palms.

Donghyuck feels like he’s burning up inside. He shudders at the feeling of Mark’s colder hands running over his chest and behind his back to trace his shoulder blades. Drunk Mark is touchy, insatiably so, refuses to take his hands off of Donghyuck. Donghyuck wonders if it’s pent up from all of the times that Mark prevents himself from being touchy when he’s not drunk.

Mark’s hands wander to Donghyuck’s stomach, causing him to giggle against Mark’s lips, high and sweet. They break apart, and Donghyuck’s teeth scrape against Mark’s jaw. The sensation causes him to shudder. Donghyuck hooks a leg around Mark’s waist to hold him in place while he sucks a hickey onto the side of his throat. He pulls away to admire the red spot glimmering against Mark’s pale skin. Mark’s eyelids flutter with drowsiness. Donghyuck gives him a gentle shove, and he topples over onto the bed beside Donghyuck. 

“You’re amazing, Hyuckie,” Mark murmurs sleepily, stretching his arm out in search of Donghyuck’s warmth. Donghyuck takes off his hoodie before snuggling into Mark’s side. He feels happiest with his face in the crook of Mark’s neck, with his hand placed where he can feel Mark’s heartbeat. It’s pounding quickly against his ribcage, but as the seconds pass and Mark’s breathing evens out, it’s slow and steady and comforting, lulling Donghyuck to sleep.

“We probably shouldn’t sleep here,” he says, barely a whisper. It’s an afterthought, much too late. Even if he could drag himself out of bed, he certainly couldn’t get Mark up. Mark seems to be almost asleep. He mumbles something unintelligible and presses a kiss to Donghyuck’s head, slightly missing his forehead and landing on his hairline instead. Donghyuck smiles, curls deeper into Mark’s warmth and comfort, and allows sleep to wash over him.

**Author's Note:**

> don't vape kids


End file.
